Percabeth
by Marooo
Summary: Percy proposes to Annabeth in a very special way... Now a multi-chap story!
1. The proposal

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**_

It was a wonderful afternoon at camp half-blood. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and swords were clashing… Wait, what?! Oh, yes I forgot to tell you: this is a military camp. Everyone here train for upcoming quests to be respected by campers and remarked by the gods. Let's zoom on the training arena where two demigods were fighting. One, a boy, has stunning sea-green eyes, jet black hair and is wearing a Greek battle armor. The other, a girl, has startling grey eyes, dirty blond hair and her armor looks lighter than the boy's one. They were fighting since an hour and no one did lose yet.

_"Hey, owl face, can we stop for today? I think it's enough. We trained really hard and I'm getting tired, asked the boy sheepishly.

_Of course kelp head, do you want me to walk you to your cabin, too? Teased the girl, known as owl face.

_Hmph… I'm not THAT tired yet… huffed kelp head. But it would be great, a little walk, just you and me… he raised his eyebrows, a knowing smile on his face."

Owl head just laughed and took his hand, walking with him to the cabin 3. You see, this boy, is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, generally known as the savior or hero of Olympus. The girl who was training with him was his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus. They were dating since they were 16 and now they are 21. They also fell into Tartarus and survived it together. They were considered like gods at camp.

After a while, they arrived at Percy's cabin. They talked a little then suddenly, Percy said something really disturbing:

_"Ummm…. Annabeth? I don't like your name, precisely your last name…"

Annabeth got angry and yelled:

_"What is wrong with my last name?!

_I don't like it. You should change it. Replied Percy simply.

_And after I change it, what it would be?! She asked angrier than before.

_Jackson, Percy said with a smirk on his face and walking away quickly.

_Oh yeah?! Well I don't…. Wait a minute…. Did he….. Did he just….. Did he just propose to me?! Percy Jackson! Get your lazy ass back here!

_**A/N: This is a one-shot based on a pic on instagram I found this morning. This is my first fic, so it sucks. I know…. So plzz, if you have any paring that you want me to do, review. I write oneshots (only) about any paring you want: gods, demigods, monsters, anything…! So R&R! And sorry for spelling and grammar errors, I'm Lebanese.**_


	2. Asking Athena

_**ANNABETH P.O.V**_

OMGs! I can't believe Percy actually proposed to me! I've been waiting for Zeus knows how long for him to come out and say it!

_"But we have to ask our parents first", I said.

Percy suddenly paled when he heard that.

_"Are you sure we have to ask… you know…. Athena? She hates my guts and you know it!

_Oh Percy, that's a good point. But she's not THAT horrible. And yes, yes we do.

_Oh, man…. FINE…"

_**MT. OLYMPUS**_

_**PERCY P.O.V**_

When we arrived to Athena's temple, I knew I was walking towards my death… She will blast me out of the sky if she knew what we are going to ask. Oh gods, I'm so screwed! Now the biggest problem was knocking on the door.

_"You do it, I begged Annabeth.

_Oh, don't be such a coward, she will not eat you, she said rolling her eyes.

_We don't even KNOW THAT…. Or she will blast me out of the sky…..

_FINE, I will knock."

When Athena opened the door, she welcomed Annabeth with a hug and a "How are you sweetie?" and me with a deathly glare. I gulped and felt like I was going to pee in my pants.

We entered the temple, and Annabeth told Athena about the wedding, while I chewed my fingers nervously thinking "PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME BACK TO TARTARUS!"

After Annabeth was done, Athena had a blank expression on her face and was staring at me. Then, she finally broke the awkward silence by saying:

_"I expected you to have a better choice, daughter.

_Mother, I love him! Annabeth protested

_I know…..sadly, I know…. But still you could have better than_ HIM_, but I could not break your heart by separating you from that sea spawn… So, yes, I accept.

_ Thank you, mother… Percy, say something.

_UMMMM… (And I said something really smart as usual like) gagauhhhh….

_Yes you could definitely have better than THIS… Smart like usual….." Athena said annoyed.

Then I got really offended and said something like:

_"Dude, not nice!"

Athena starred at me like "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

She started to get up, her face as red as a tomato.

As usual, I stood up her like a hero and did not give her the chance to blast me …. Because I was running out of the temple like an idiot, screaming a REALLY high pitched scream like a girl: "**DADDY, MOMMY! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE! SOMEBODY, ANNABETH, CALL 911!"**


	3. Asking Poseidon

_**CHAPTER 3: ASKING POSEIDON**_

_**ANNABETH P.O.V**_

Soooo, Percy's meeting with my mother wasn't all that good…. She nearly killed him as usual if Zeus, Apollo and Artemis didn't stop her….. But he seemed more relaxed to meet his dad because _THIS_ Olympian won't blast him to bites.

When we arrived at the underwater palace, Percy created an air bubble around me. We saw Poseidon sitting around a table with his immortal wife Amphitrite and his "_HEIR" _as he called himself, the "oh so stuck up" Triton.

When we entered the palace, they both glared at us like we were some disgusting bugs, while Poseidon greeted us with warm hugs (unlike Athena with Percy).

_"What a pleasant surprise, said Triton with a sarcastic tone.

_Oh Triton, chillax. They are probably here to tell me about the proposal."

Percy wasn't surprised at all:

_"Ohh yeah dad this makes it a lot easier than with Athena… She almost blasted me to bites just because I proposed to her daughter… And kinda called her dude… said Percy with a really guilty look on his face."

I expected Poseidon to be really angry at Percy because he called his niece a DUDE… but he was like: "well going son! I am proud of you!" Classic Poseidon, I like this guy! But he said:

_Oh Percy this isn't nice… you should have called her worst than that… And about the proposal, CONGRATULATIONS, MY BOY! DADDY IS SO PROUD OF YOU, Poseidon said ruffling Percy's hair with teary eyes.

Meanwhile, his "so called" wife was starting to get annoyed, and asked Poseidon to get rid of us.

_"I should get rid of YOU not them… GET OUTTA HERE! AND LET ME TALK TO MY BOY AND HIS _FIANCE!" _Poseidon yelled at her.

She probably knew there was no staying while Poseidon was angry, so she took Triton and got out.

When she was out, Poseidon turned to us with a bright smile and said with a perky tone:

_"I should REALLY get rid of her …. So did you tell Athena yet?

_ Oh we did all right, said Percy … And it was not pretty, but we made it out with only burns.

_OOOOKAYYYY …..you _ARE_ really lucky you got out at all, said Poseidon ."

I wanted to defend my mother but I did not know how … I mean they were right.


	4. Asking The Mortal Parents

_**CHAPTER 4: ASKING MORTAL PARENTS **_

_**SALLY'S HOUSE**_

_**ANNABETH P.O.V**_

When we arrived at Sally's house, she and Paul greeted us warmly, and invited us in, to have dinner. We sat down with them to tell the big news.

When we were done, Sally was super happy for us and almost hugged the air out of us, and Paul was patting us on the back. THANK GODS, Sally took it well, unlike my mom…

_**FREDERIC'S HOUSE**_

_**PERCY P.O.V**_

_THEY DIDN'T TAKE IT WELL AT ALL. _Well, at least, only annabeth's stepmom… She was going crazy breaking plates and screaming to bloody murder and kicking us out immediately. But surprisingly, Annabeth's dad took it well, stood by our side and yelled at his wife to stop.

_"Wow… Thanks dad for defending us and stopping her, Annabeth said.

_Yeah... she was going totally nuts…. I said "

Then Annabeth turned to me and said:

_"Time to go to camp, seaweed brain.

_Whatever you want, wise girl, I replied smirking.


	5. The Ceremony

_**CHAPTER 5: THE CEREMONY**_

_**AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD**_

_**ANNABETH P.O.V**_

Once we arrived at camp, we told Chiron to announce it to everybody at dinner. When he was finished, all the Aphrodite girls where squealing and screaming extremely loud:

_"PERCABETH IS HAPPENING! OMGS! FINALLY! YOU HAD THE GUTS TO TELL HER, YOU WERE SUCH A COWARD!"

Everyone laughed and congratulated us, and the Aphrodite's kids were starting to plan the ceremony and picking out tuxes and dresses for Percy and me. It was horrible! They made me put make-up… MAKE-UP…AND HEELS! I HATE THEM SOOOO MUCH!

_**THE CEREMONY DAY**_

_**PERCY'S P.O.V**_

I was waiting at the altar, looking at the guest. I recognized everyone from camp, my and annabeth's parents, Athena and Poseidon awkwardly sitting next to each other. Finally my dad broke the silence between them by saying:

_"Hi _dude._

___Hey kelp brain, I have interesting news for you: I going to kill you.

_Okay, I will shut up…._ Dude."_

Finally the music started, and my lovely wise girl walked down the beach in her beautiful grey wedding dress. She looked like a million Drachmas. We said our vows and then Hera said the words I have been waiting for all the wedding: "You may now kiss the bride." The moment our lips touched, a warm feeling started to spread in my stomach …..It was so lovely I didn't even hear the crowd going crazy around us…. It was just me, my bride and our endless love.

The first thing I noticed in the ceremony, that the cake was _HUGE_ and _BLUE. _When it was time to cut it, I drew Riptide and Annabeth and I cut the cake in half. When it was time for the first dance, Apollo, our DJ, put on a slow song and we went to the dance floor where I put one hand on annabeth's waist and the other in her free hand. Time past but I didn't care … Because I was lost in her beautiful grey eyes that were shining like diamonds. But soon everyone joined and began dancing: Paul and my mom, Frederic and his wife, Poseidon and Athena….. WAIT, WHAAAATTT?! OKAYYYY, WEEEIIIIIRRDDD. When the song ended we returned to our table where we sat talking all night about how happy we were to get married and how weird were Poseidon and Athena (they were dancing…. And nothing exploded!? They didn't even insulted or yelled at each other, all they were doing was staring at each other all lovey-dovey…. Yuck…) and how our life is going to be wonderful with us together.

_**A/N: I didn't want to continue this story but my BFF and first reviewer**____**insisted and was like "continue, continue NOW!" So I continued the story and she helped me with it. So special shout-out to Martine, the world's best annoying BFF! Plzz R&R!**_


End file.
